mafiamaniacfandomcom-20200216-history
Princess Ida Mafia
| image = File:Princess_Ida.jpg | imagewidth = 300px | caption = | host = BlaBlah99 | link = Game thread: BTSC threads | size = 13 Players (Small) | startdate = 4.12.13 | winningfaction = Goodies | roster = #, player #Golfjunkie #Lahiem #Curr3nt #Slick #IAWY #Vommack #Segul #Brainiac100 #David #FatTony #Aura #Vineetrika #Mew | first = GJ | last = Lahiem, Slick, IAWY, Vommack, F.T., mew | mvp = Fat Tony | awards = - }} was a game designed and hosted by BlaBlah99 based on Princess Ida It began on April 12, 2013 and ended in a Goodies win in D4 (April 22). Game Mechanics Rules Order of Actions: Defensive Spy>Trap>Block>Redirect>Save>Kill>RID Kill That takes care of all actions which have an effect on other actions (or Melissa, who is exempt from blocking for obvious reasons). All other roles can be blocked/trapped as per usual, save for those which are inherently limited in that regard (daytime abilities). Kills are non blocking. Not shown in the night post are actions blocked against, daytime abilities with no effect, unsuccessful saves, and spies. The Night Kill does not have a carrier, and as such cannot be blocked. Role Description Welcome to MafiaManiac's production of Princess Ida. Although we are deviating slightly from the original libretto, I am certain we have the finest cast since the original Savoyards. Gama: The title character's family. They are on her side, or at least are not completely against her. Wins if Hildebrand (the team, not the character) is eliminated. Led by King Gama. #King Gama: Everyone seems to say he's a disagreeable man, but he can't think why! He's nigh impossible to please. As such, he has the power to count his vote up to three times. #Arac: Ida's hulking brother. He's eager for battle, and ready for a trap (victim cannot do anything or have anything done to him until the next night) Not the same player twice in a row. (block + a save + silence + protect) #Guron: Ida's hulking brother. He's eager for battle, and ready for a block. Not the same player twice in a row.(Block in NP) #Scynthius: Ida's hulking brother. He's eager for battle, and ready for a redirect. Not the same player twice in a row. (Redirect shown in NP) #Princess Ida: Finally, our title character. She is ruthless, and ready to RID kill whoever she deems evil. (RID Kill, target can be saved = 1) #Lady Psyche: A quite brilliant lady she is. She can spy. #Lady Blanche: Quite a strict lady, and versatile too. She gets a random ability each night, from a list of Block, Save, Spy, or Vote redirect (on the following day). #Melissa: Seems to take after Lady Psyche. She learns the identity of anyone who acts on her. #Sacharissa: She can do surgery, but is hesitant to do so, having only learned from books. She can save. ---- Hildebrand: Ida's foe. Wants to force Ida to marry Hillarion. Wins if in the majority, which doesn't make sense given the context, but whatever. Led by King Hildebrand Has BTSC and nightkill. #King Hildebrand: Unlike King Gama, Hildebrand is actually disagreeable, and can make his vote count up to three times in lynch. #Prince Hillarion: Hildebrand's son. He's the tenor. He can save players unconditionally (i.e. they cannot be acted upon that night, much like a trap, but without the block, and without carrying over through the day), and not the same player twice in a row. #Florian: Hillarion's friend. At the beginning of the opera, he is searching for Gama, and so, can spy on someone each night. #Cyril: Hillarion's friend. Good for distractions. And getting drunk. He can distract (read: block) someone each night. Host's Summary Game Idea and Expectations Game Special commendations Host disappointments Alternate endings Winning Faction *Golfjunkie - Melissa *Lahiem - Lady Blanche *Slick - King Gama *IAWY - Lady Psyche *Vommack - Guron *David - Sacharissa *Fattony - Scynthius *Aura - Princess Ida *Mew - Arac Day and Night Posts Prologue N1 D1 N2 D2 N3 D3 N4 D4 End of Game Roster #Golfjunkie - Melissa - Killed N1 by Hildebrand #Lahiem - Lady Blanche #Curr3nt - Hillarion - Killed N3 by Hildebrand #Slick - King Gama #IAWY - Lady Psyche #Vommack - Guron #Segul - King Hildebrand - Lynched D4 #Brainy - Florian - Lynched D1 #David - Sacharissa - Lynched D3 #Fattony - Scynthius #Aura - Princess Ida - Killed N2 by Hildebrand #Vineetrika - Cyril - Lynched D2 #Mew - Arac Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Era 8 Category:Games